


Dark Spar

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Martial Arts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: When Cas teaches Jack and Dean Jujitsu, a new kink is discovered.





	Dark Spar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb group for Promptober 2017. The word of the day is Blind.
> 
> The techniques in this drabble are in the style developed by Sheishiro Henry Okazaki, for Danzan Ryu Jujitsu. I'm sure I don't have to say it, however, DO NOT TRY THIS SHIT AT HOME. That is all.

The kick he’d heard, a second before it busted out a tooth, broke his jaw, and split his lip. The throw afterward, which broke his shoulder, was silent. 

“That's Seo Ogoshi Jack, if you want to do that then you need to bend your knees more and push your hip out. It's a hip throw” Cas corrected. 

Dean was on ground still reeling from the pain of being thrown by a nephilim still learning to gage strength properly. After Cas returned to them and the pecking order had been established, Jack and Dean had been inseparable. Neither Sam nor Cas could distinguish if he was more brother or son to Dean, but the love for him was fierce. Where Team Free Will was concerned, things were never better. 

Cas had learned of the rough road he and Jack started on, but admired them both for pushing through to work out their challenging differences. He and Dean sorted through their crap as well and finally admitted their feelings for each other. 

So now Dean found himself seriously regretting having volunteered to be the kids punching bag for combat fighting. The future was unknown, Jack was angel and human so it was decided he would be stronger learning both celestial and human combat skills along with battle strategy. 

At the moment, Dean’s pain was making him question his involvement in Camp Half Blood, a moniker assigned by Jack who decided he loved Percy Jackson stories. It was a selfish reason he’d done it initially, he’d been watching Cas and the kid sparring on the mats they’d purchased and set up in the dungeon for practice. His angel just looked so good without a shirt on, grappling and wrestling on the floor. Deciding to get in on the action, he agreed to go a few rounds with Jack and then a few more with Cas. Since Cas knew all about the martial arts, today they were developing defensive techniques through traditional Jujitsu. The twist was having to cover his eyes with a black sash to enhance physical awareness of his surroundings. Jack’s senses of course were heightened and he managed far better than Dean. But now it was his turn and he was realizing his Chuck Norris bravado was worth squat in the ring when blindfolded. 

I did not sign up for this Luke Skywalker Jedi shit! 

He groaned as Jack knelt over him and with a single warm touch, healed his shoulder and other injuries instantly. At least there was that, he’d never volunteer otherwise. 

“I’m sorry Dean, are you sure you want to continue? Hurting you bothers me” Jack asked, his voice full of concern.

And that was EXACTLY the reason why Dean wanted to keep going. Lucifer was his biological father, yet from the get go this kid hadn't wanted to harm anyone. He had his darkside moments sure, he warred with it all the time. Jack made mistakes, but it was his likeness to Cas in that his intentions were always pure and came from a desire to help which rallied Dean to keep fighting. The world needed Jack, so he’d keep grinding for the greater good. 

“Yep, hoo-rah” Dean said flatly as he healed and was pulled up to fighting stance once more.

This time Dean could feel Jack, knew he stood a little to his left while facing him, and was going for a right cross jab. He and Cas had been sparring as of late too, it usually ended with them both sexually charged and locking the shower doors afterwards with the lesson having yielded a round of a different kind. So lately his mood was outstanding and his fighting skills improved, a win/win.

He averted Jack’s punch with a standard block. Then Dean grabbed the kid's arm with his left hand, reached across with his right to slide it under Jack’s right arm and back over it, snagging his thick t-shirt with his fingers and turning himself around into the kid with his right shoulder. He immediately bended his knees, pushed his arms upwards which automatically hoisted Jack off the ground. Dean, having played golf when he dated Lisa, went right into that swing and slammed Jack down in front of himself and backed away. 

“Eh?? Not bad, right?” he gloated, peaking out of the blindfold, “that was Seo Nage..the shoulder throw you were going for.”

Jack nodded and Dean dropped the blindfold again. They returned to defensive stance and Dean could feel Jack's movement but was distracted by a stifled laugh in the corner of the dungeon by Sam. He felt a pair of hands grab the front of his t-shirt and a foot plant itself firmly against his sternum just before being flung up and over Jack as the kid rocked back onto the floor. Fortunately no broken bones this time, just the wind pounded out of him and a bruised calcaneus which hit the cement floor from being thrown a little too far. One touch from Jack would mend his heel so he wasn't too concerned.

“Nice Tomo Nage Jack!!!” Sam clapped. He enjoyed watching his brother getting his ass handed to him so very much. 

“Shut up Bitch” Dean huffed, as Jack tapped him all better.

“You bent your knee too much, you don't need to throw him far, the emphasis is on knocking the wind out of your opponent so you can get away or at least buy a few seconds to recalibrate and fight” Cas advised with gentle care. 

Pulling up the blindfold he said “Bedtime bud, it's late. Hit the showers and I’ll see ya in the mornin” Dean instructed to Jack. The kiddo waved goodnight and Sam followed him up the stairs.

Dean turned to Cas whose eyes were burning with intent to wreck him in more ways than one. He drooped his head a little, his mouth turned up slightly on the left with a hint of a sadistic smile. 

“Now, shall we begin?” he said in a low tone which sent Dean to the moon. The guy was a FREAK for Star Trek movies, mostly because he identified with Spock on so many levels. But every once in awhile he’d let his inner super soldier terrorist out, then it was on like Donkey Khan, and it was enough to turn Dean sterile where he stood. 

Dean dropped the blindfold, went into defensive stance, and prepared to hurt in the best way possible. Most of their “private sessions” were when Cas absolutely did NOT play nice. Which was fine, he needed to constantly hone his fighting skills but it gave him a work out in other ways as well, releasing tension in his body when it would sing in frustration. Dean did not complain about being manhandled by his angel, nope, not one bit. So when Cas dropped him hard on his ass with a lightning fast foot sweep, then rolled him over with an arm bar, his only response was hidden between the mat and his stomach. 

“Deashi Harai... elementary, but effective if you can misdirect well enough” Cas growled in his ear. 

Dean tapped the mat, Cas nipped his earlobe, smacked his butt hard, and got up Jigo tai, back into defensive stance. Dean did the same. He circled for a few moments and lunged forward but was suddenly grabbed and chucked over Cas’s side as his angel knelt and slammed him into the ground, pinning his arms behind his back. Cas straddled his ass and leaned in to whisper, “Maki Komi will disorient your opponent for a second, you can release their arms and flee or pin them if necessary” he rumbled, grinding the length of his own erection in between Dean's cheeks through his sport shorts.

Sonuva-...this just...fighting with a boner just plain HURT. Then to top it off, Cas kissed and then bit his neck, sending pain and pleasure through his body. He just held Dean there, teasing him relentlessly. He hated it and loved it all at once. Cas backed up a bit, but still hovered over him slightly. He tapped on Dean's hip which resulted in him instinctively raised his hips which gave Cas an in to slide his hand underneath and rub his cock through his shorts. 

Blindfolded or not his eyes rolled and he bit his lip. Cas could bring death, damnation, or salvation depending on who you were, sometimes Dean swore Cas was trying to kill him with sexual torture. The angel was brilliant with his technique, once they’d learned what the other liked, it was all over. His angel possessed the power to completely destroy him in bed. Or sparring mats in this case. Cas nibbled on his neck as he ran his long fingers up and down the length of Dean through the material of his shorts. Only when he was a dripping mess with precum did Cas temporarily desist to grab the small bottle of lube they’d hidden down there among the “rare ingredients” shelves. 

“Don't move, don't take off the blindfold” Cas ordered. As if Dean would have time to move or go anywhere, he doubted he even blinked and the angel was back, pulling down his shorts to look at his phenomenal ass. He rubbed Deans cheeks and then slapped one side. At first Dean had surprised even himself with his shyness around Cas with certain things. But the dominance in his angel knew how to coax his kinks out of him quickly enough, and now Dean was just thrilled beyond reason to have been blessed with a celestial freak of a boyfriend in the sack. 

Cas repeatedly spanked Dean, knowing precisely how hard to push him. He left massive welts on both cheeks then put some lube on his fingers and began the assault. As he did so, he kissed the back of Dean's neck lightly at first. Then when he began to shiver he bit him down his spine and over his right side along his ribs, not drawing blood but certainly leaving a beautiful trail of marks down to his cheeks.

Dean appreciated how Cas played with the sense of touch, everything felt amazingly more heightened without sight. It was also infinitely more pleasurable, and Cas was taking his time making him fall apart completely. He pressed back against Cas's hand, he wanted more. His angel ripped off his shorts as well as his own and rubbed the length of himself against the tight entrance. Dean couldn't help letting out stuttered whimpers as his angel kneaded his cheeks and worked him up to a point where he’d thought he’d lose his mind with sensory overload.

He flipped Dean over onto his back and slid inside careful, but quickly. He desperately wanted to be buried in him, holding his face and kissing him while they both reveled in the push and pull of their passionate love. Cas loved Dean's eyes, the forests of green were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in all his existence. Yet, tonight he was aware the blindfold made his efforts amplified, he loved making Dean feel good whether it was fast and hard, or slow and intense..he seemed so attuned to this wonderful human. 

He ran his hands through Dean's hair, kissing his plump mouth, tasting him and letting his tongue tease and tempt him while thrusting into him deeply. His human was craving him in a primal way, so he did his best to be rough, but not too much. Cas, who was normally content to let Dean take the lead in so many human matters, loved getting aggressive now and then with him. Having him submit to his love and devotion, trusting him to give him exactly what he needed made his heart swell. The sounds Dean were making also made him swell but certainly not in his heart so much as his dick. It never lasted long, these trysts after combat practice, but oh my were they fantastic! Of all the souls in the universe, this one chose to love him and how blessed he was to feel the same. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, holding him tight. His angel was the most beautiful creature in existence, especially when he came. His eyes would glow a stunning cobalt blue and he could feel the purest love from him even when engaged in the most filthiest, mind blowing sex. 

They were both spiraling, suddenly Cas rolled them over so Dean was on top, but pulled his hands behind his back to restrain him. Cas was insatiably turned on by the way Dean moved and could watch him for hours. He snapped his hips forward and back quickly, Cas raked his fingers down his chest and abdomen, watching as Dean moaned and coiled his tight muscles in response. It sent Cas over the edge, spilling into him as Dean came simultaneously all over his chest. It was odd how they usually experienced their release at the same moment. But then again, nothing much about them was normal, and both were perfectly at peace with that. As they both caught their breath, Dean laid on Cas and snuggled him close. 

“Can we practice more defensive strategies tomorrow night?” Dean asked smiling and kissing along Cas’s neck.

“We can practice them in the morning, at lunch time, afternoon tea...whatever excuse you come up with I’m amenable to Dean” Cas said as he delicately traced Enochian words of devotion and love on Dean's back while they cocooned in their post coital bliss.

Dean finally lifted the blindfold and confessed, “I may have a kink for getting my ass kicked angel”.

“As long as I’m the one doing it and reaping the rewards…” the angel smiled sadistically, with promise of further roughhousing in the near future.


End file.
